Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of measuring an output signal of a driving integrated circuit (IC).
Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines which are connected with a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels is formed at cross points of the gate lines and the data lines. When gate signals of gate-on voltages are sequentially applied to the plurality of gate lines, data voltages are applied to the plurality of data lines in response to the gate signals of the gate-on voltages and thus image data are written in the plurality of pixels.
When the gate signal and the data voltage are not output to normal waveforms, undesired image data are written in the plurality of pixels, and degradation in image quality is generated. Accordingly, in a production process of the display device, it is necessary to check whether the data voltage and the gate signal are output to normal waveforms. Further, even after the production of the display device, in order to find the cause of failure of the display device, it is necessary to check the output of the data voltage and the gate signal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.